Freshly Scented
by Darugeon
Summary: It takes one whiff to become allured and addicted. INCEST.


I stepped into my son's room, staring at him in disbelief as I watched him. His paw stroked along his hardened girth, moans emitting from him, sweat trickling down his creamy brown fur. I took a whiff of the air and immediately felt weak in the hind legs. His musk was strong. He was horny—VERY horny, so horny I could feel it—and he needed some serious relief. He became of age not long ago this year, and ever since, he's always been so quiet and to himself, hidden from everyone, including me, his own mother. My first thought was that he was already feeling his hormones kick in and get him into the desire to mate, as well as see females in an entirely different way. He hardly ever spoke to me anymore and whenever I'd approach him, he'd always break into a sweat and begin to stutter and find the quickest escape route possible.

Finally, I caught him. It was true; he had already become a very horny boy. The poor pile of fluff was probably imagining some female he found very attractive, wishing he could be plowing her rather than his paw. I knew it would be best to leave and let him finish, then come back later as if I saw nothing but… for some odd reason, I found myself incapable of leaving. No, I couldn't even turn away—hell, don't get me started on not being able to even look away. My eyes were glued to him, more specifically, the thickness between his hind legs. Just staring at it make my lips quiver. I shook my head. I started having thoughts, forbidden desires of my son. I immediately tossed the thoughts away but… even so, I couldn't stop thinking about him in general. Perhaps it was the musk driving me mad with my own growing needs. I stared at the large, pulsing meat, watching it drool precum all over itself and my baby boy's paw. His moans were so soft and cute, it only made me crave him more and more.

[i]Stop it, stop thinking that way…[/i] I scolded myself in my head, shaking it once more. However, this time, instead of removing the thoughts, they only doubled over. As I stared at my son, I found myself drooling and my body heat began to pick up. Without word or reason, I began to walk towards him, not even knowing what was going on. I had lost all control of my body—I felt as if I were watching from a chair, watching my own body approach him, unable to stop it, unable to tell it to turn away and leave. I could only watch myself as I stood behind my son as he sat at the edge of his bed, pumping that large, tasty looking organ.

He had yet to notice me. Good; I wanted to surprise him with a little… Coming of Age gift. I licked my lips and held back a growl as I slowly, slowly snuck around to the front of the bed, keeping as low as I could. I looked up at him; his eyes were closed, tongue hanging from his maw. The poor child must have already been lost in ecstasy. Perfect. I could sneak up on him without his noticing me. Slowly, I slipped between his hind legs, watching as he kept at pumping every inch of his throbbing goodness. He looked to be at least 5 inches; pretty impressive for a young Eevee just hitting his maturity age. I moved my head in easily, being careful not to let his paw touch my face as I open my maw wide and slide the tip of his thickness in.

I heard a loud yelp sound out before a deep moan followed, feeling his paws grab me and push me onto the rest of his large cock. I blushed hard but obliged to his lustful demands without word. I gazed up at him; his eyes were still closed. I assumed he didn't know it was me and decided to keep quiet to REALLY surprise him in the end. Purring to myself, I began to bob my head along his length, nibbling at the base softly, tongue dancing along the girth. His moans were music to my ears; so soft and gentle, such a sweetheart, he is. I swirled my tongue around the head before taking him back in, purring on his dick again, this time filling it with vibrations. His moans grew somewhat louder, a sign that I was doing a good job on him, suckling around the sides of his cock, occasionally pulling off and kissing down the sides, licking all over his base and suckling at his plump, cum filled gems. These. I want the contents inside of them to be emptied out, emptied into my mouth, to drink down, to enjoy as my personal breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Someday… I'd want these to dump the gooey heaven inside of them into my womb… and be the mother of my beautiful son's pups. Arceus forbid such a sinful act, yet he'd create us where we'd find an attraction to it. I'd be damned if I skipped the opportunity of giving my baby boy the love he wants.

I heard him moan out a name, but my thoughts and focus on his cock made it hard to understand him. I lapped at his balls once more before dragging my tongue back up the underside to the head and engulfing every inch of that Eevee length once more. I felt my nethers becoming hot. I was getting REALLY turned on sucking off my own son, but I'd finger my cunt later; right now, this was all about my little boy. My tongue coiled around the mass as best as it could, pumping it as I bobbed my head, working that meat with every ounce of my abilities. He groaned in bliss, more music to my ears. I felt him scratch behind my ears. Arceus, the amount of effort I had to put into not moaning and giving away myself to him—seeing he may never open his eyes until he burst into my mouth, that is. His moans grew even louder; now I definitely knew was working him in all the right ways. I gave him another purr, vibrating his cock again, being rewarded with even louder moans. I felt his tail brushing up against my body, causing me to squirm and tremble, blushing as I tried my hardest not to make a sound. My tongue brushed against every nook and cranny of his mass, sucking him dry as I bobbed faster, slurping along the way as he shot string after string of precum into my muzzle. His flavor… oh Arceus, his flavor. It was heaven on my tongue. A taste like no other; simply amazing. I almost moaned out at the taste of his wondrous precum, but I just barely managed to hold back. I swallowed every drop, taking it in and savoring the flavor, drinking his love juices with appreciation. I pulled his cock from my maw, grabbing hold of his with a paw an stroking him off rapidly while sucking and licking at the head, murrling to myself as I worked that shaft of his without mercy.

His moans became howls as he arched his back and I felt the first stream of cum hit my face, causing me to blush hard and finally moan out to him as I opened my maw wide, slapping my tongue with his dick while still stroking him off hard, feeling his hot, gooey seed spray into my mouth and all over my face, hitting the top ridges of my maw, the back of my throat, my tongue, my face, cheeks, eyes—forcing me to close my eyes—all over my face. I moaned and shivered at the heat and flavor. It was indescribable. All I could say for it was that nothing could ever taste as amazing as my son did. My body trembled and I blushed hard as I just had a full on fucking orgasm on his floor from just drinking his cum. My lower half was drenched as my sex squirted nectar all over itself and my hind legs, dripping onto the ground, forming a small puddle of my honey. I gazed up at my son as he glanced at me with wide eyes of shock and the largest, cutest blush.

"M…. M-Mom!?" It was all he could say before I silenced him with a kiss. His body tensed up against mine as I grabbed his forepaws before he could push me away. Eventually, he gave in and his eyes came to a close as he returned the kiss, overpowering me and pinning me to his bed, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I was shocked. This wasn't expected at all. I didn't think my baby boy was [b]this[/b] strong.

I blushed hard, looking up at him with half lidded eyes as he held the kiss, exploring my muzzle with his tongue, dancing his with my own as I could do nothing but follow in his footsteps. My body tensed up this time as I felt him prod me with his tip. I gulped. I wasn't expecting sex…. yet, but I wasn't going to deny him. He needed this, I needed him; this was perfect. I didn't speak a single word; I just moaned, moaned into the kiss as he slipped himself into me without having asked, knowing I already consented to him the moment my eyes met his. He moaned softly into the kiss with me as my hot, tight walls invited him in, convulsing around him, hugging his thickness tight, getting it nice and snug inside of me. I felt him throb in my pussy, the sensation unbelievable to me. It had been far too long since my last lay with a male, my last mate having passed away from illness a year ago. I felt like a virgin all over again; my walls were tight, very tight. And so hot at that. They squeezed on my boy's meat hard as I felt him start to plow away at my pussy without mercy. I did nothing but moan, howl, scream as he fucked me raw, pistoning in and out of me at such a rapid pace. His hips slammed against mines, loud, wet slaps emanating from us with my boy's every thrust into my depths. I arched my back, screaming his name, begging for him to fuck me harder, fuck me faster, to fill me to the brim with cum. I wanted—no, I NEEDED his seed in my womb.

I watched as best as I could—it's hard to open my eyes when I'm being fucked silly like this—moaning out to him as he rammed his way home harder and harder with every thrust. I could feel him fucking me with more strength each push into me he gave. Slowly but surely, he applied more force, even more force than his limits could grant. I panted heavily, nodding to him as he stared at my nipples, stroking the back of his head and guiding him down, allowing him to suckle at one of my six nipples. I purred softly into his ear between my moans and screams as be nursed on me, warm, sweet milk leaking from the nipple he suckled and bit tenderly at. I shivered, scratching behind his ears, winning soft purrs, causing me to moan softly while he kept at rutting me clean out of my senses.

I struck a second orgasm first. Howling his name, my walls clamped tight around him and a strong gush of nectar came spraying hard out of my pussy, covering our crotches and drooling down our hinds onto the forming puddle below. A third climax built up fast as he plowed into my folds, my eyes rolling back as I moaned and howled while he went wild on my body. Suddenly, I was forced into doggystyle and he slammed back into me, fucking me like a real dog… fox would. I screamed even louder as I was claimed properly by my own son, being made into his bitch, his toy, his slave… and I loved every second. With one last howl of one another's name, I came a third time all over myself and him and he hilted in me, gasping as I felt a knot enter my cunt before ribbons of hot, sticky, very potent cum fired away into my depths, each strip making it successfully into my womb, my body growing even hotter, sweat trickling down our forms as he pumped me with ropes and ropes of cum. I moaned out loud, grinding myself roughly on him, milking his dick, his balls for every drop. He gave me just what I wanted. My belly swell a slight bit with all of the cum he shot into my pussy, my hind and forelegs going limp as I completely collapsed, the only thing hold up my ass being my son's meat buried deep in me. He soon collapsed with me, leaving us panting heavily in lustful bliss and exhaustion.

"Mommy…. I love you… I love you so much…" He whispered into my ear. I gazed up at him with half lidded eyes and smiled.  
"No no… not 'Mommy'… call me Pet…" I purred and kissed his lips before that final bit of energy knocked me unconscious in a blissful sleep, looking forward to what my son had in store for me in the very near future. 


End file.
